Wątek:Damian ps/@comment-29856581-20190922191504/@comment-29856581-20191227012014
Taka śmieszna sytuacja, podczas czekania na twoją odpowiedź to pokonałem już Pure Vessela lol. Tak w wielkim skrócie, jedna z najlepszych walk w całej grze, cięższa niż Nightmare King Grimm, ale chyba Pure Vessel z Pantheonu Hallownestu jest łatwiejszy? Wydaję się jakby miał mniej życia? I tak bardzo mnie cieszy że Hollow Knight mógł pokazać swoją prawdziwą potenge, bo wiadomo, infekcja, łańcuchy, taka sytuacja. I ja się pytam, czemu o nie ma swojej zbroi/peleryny podczas walki?! To by było tak dobre! CZEMU? Rozumiem że musieli by zrobić nowe animacje a tak to mogli użyć tych trochę zmodyfikowanych Hollow Knighta ALE MNIE TO NIE OBCHODZI. Większość bossów ma reużyte animacje z ich normalnych walk, są może jakieś 4 bossy z kompletnie nowymi animacjami, więc czemu nie mogli mu dać nowych? Pure Vessel i tak wymiata i zamiata (mną podłogę), i tej cutscenki po jego pokonaniu w Panteonie Rycerza się nie spodziewałem, i nie mam pojęcia co oznacza lol. AAAA dlatego są trzy większe. Na początku myślałem że to może bindingi z czwartego pantheonu, ale są trzy, nie cztery, to robi dużo więcej sensu lol. Oh czy próbowałem, jeśli ta gra mnie czegoś nauczyła, to to że WSZĘDZIE jest jakiś sekret, więc Godhome nie mógł być inny. A jako iż nie wiem gdzie o tym wspomnieć.. Pokonałem pierwszy Pantheon ze wszystkimi więzami! Jej! Ale jak się dowiedziałem, to gra liczy przejście Pantheonu ze wszystkimi więzami razem i oddzielnie jako dwie różne rzeczy, co oznacza że pewnie jakaś część mnie będzie chciała Pantheon Hallownestu ze wszystkimi więzami… jej… A jako iż mi nie odpowiedziałaś to zapytam się jeszcze raz, czy przeszłaś ten jeden Pantheon cierpienia ze wszystkimi więzami, i jak tak, czemu? Albo czy jest jakaś… Nagroda za tą torturę? Skrzydlaty Nosk… Ten boss to chyba jakiś żart lol, to nie jest ‘Skrzydlaty Nosk’ to Vengefly King cosplajujący Noska i Hornet na raz. Ten Boss jest tak prosty, że jedyny sposób żeby tam umrzeć to przez jego dziwaczny hitbox, albo jak z nudów wskoczysz w nicość. A zakładam że ta druga walka to Sisters of Battle, ta walka to dosłownie najlepsza walka z bossem z całej gry, CAŁEJ, mimo tego że mordują mnie w moim co drugim podejściu, ten boss jest genialny. I chyba każdy po walce z Modliszkowymi Lordami pomyślał sobie ”Hej czy nie było by fajnie walczyć z trzema na raz?” i ta da! Team Cherry zrobiło najlepszego bossa w CAŁEJ grze! Nie wiem jak można się w tej fazie leczyć lol. I tak w ogóle ciekawi mnie relacja pomiędzy Lordami, czy to takie dosłowne siostry? Czy takie bardziej jak.. jak… emm.. Jak siostry zakonnice? I czy Traitor Lord to ich taki dosłowny brat. Albo skąd się w ogóle wzięły? Wyglądają inaczej od zwykłych modliszek, Modliszkowa wioska zasługiwała na więcej Loru, i większy rozmiar, i jakiś dialog. Po pokonaniu zdradzieckiej modliszki z ogrodu wróciłem do wioski i się spodziewałem jakiegoś dialogu, albo dosłownie czegokolwiek, i dostałem… nic… Trochę dziwne, ale co ja tam wiem o modliszkach i ich modliszkowych sprawach. (Jak powiedziałaś gościu z fontanny to pomyślałem to tej fontannie z Ancient Basin z Królem) O pustości rycerza można dyskutować, ale zamiast tego powiem po prostu że według mnie, nie, nie jest perfekcyjnie pusty. Bardzo mnie smuci że nie skomentowałaś na temat mojego wytłumaczenia pisma nauczycielki, czy było aż tak złe lol? Osobiście co do Collectora i jego porywania larw mam jakąś nudną teorie ale wersja z ogórkami mnie przekonuje. Wymyślanie nazw na poczekaniu to moja specjalność, albo robienie durnych przezwisk czy kzywek dla postaci z dosłownie czego kolwiek. Przechodzenie ostatniego Pantheonu bez bycia uderzonym brzmi jak tortura lol. Trail of the memelord to kolejna rzecz którą muszę dopisać do listy „Zrób te rzeczy, kiedyś lol”. Ale Grimmchild… Niestety wybrałem gorsze zakończenie, więc mam Carefree melody czyli jeden z najbardziej bezużytecznych i śmieciowych charmów. Ale chwila! Godseeker mode! Czy jak to się tam nazywa! A jak już mowa o tym.. To było wielkie zawiedzenie, to tylko godhome ale od samego początku i ze wszystkimi charmami i użytecznymi iteamami? Ok? Tyle? Ale jest tam Grimmchild, tyle dobrze. Ja tu chyba czegoś nie łapie, jest coś specjalnego w shape of unn? Ten charm jest dla mnie taki mocno ok, ale nie ma chyba takiego poziomu memiczności jak reszta tych wymienionych wyżej. Ok za nim zacznę pisać kontynuacje teorii o martwej modliszce, chcę tylko wspomnieć o czymś co mnie męczy… Modliszkowi Lordowie wiedzą czym są Miski/Dzbany? Ogrim nie wiedział, ale one tak? Skąd? Hornet im powiedziała? Może ogólnie Hornet miała jakąś interakcje z Lordami? Bo wyjście z Deepnestu jest przez wioskę, a jako iż ona tam się urodziła i mieszkała to musiała później jakoś wyjść, więc może miała jakieś tam rozmowy przy herbatce z Lordami Modliszek? Nie obchodzi mnie czy to jest kanoniczne, to jest i będzie mój headcanon. Ok to teraz o dziecku zdrajcucha. Chwila czy ja powiedziałem że wszystkie zdrajcuchy są facetami? Jako iż mi się nie chcę czytać moich wypocin sprzed kilku tygodni to… Nie miałem tego na myśli. Nie ma tu za wiele do dodania,dobrze to wszystko opisałaś, ale jest te kilka rzeczy ciekawych wspomnienia. Traitor Lord i jego podwładni zaatakowali królową Hallownestu/Białą dame, co według mnie stało się dość wcześnie po ich przybyciu. Coś co mnie męczyło od pierwszego zobaczenia kokonu królowej było to że.. czemu modliszki jej nie zabiły? Dryya była martwa, więc co im przeszkadzało? No cóż, zdobycie odpowiedzi jest bardzo proste, musisz tylko zrobić Path of Pain, więc no, prościzna. Dostajesz po tym opis Seal of Binding, czyli Intricate seal of ancient design. Used to contain a powerful force, or to preserve something of great importance. – opis SoB z HJ (Widzisz ja też umiem być profesjonalny) Chodzi mi tu o część w której mówi że same pieczęcie (to brzmi dużo lepiej niż zamki imo) służyły do zachowywania ważnych rzeczy, jedną z tych rzeczy na pewno była by królowa, a samej pieczęci tak łatwo zniszczyć nie jest, więc modliszki pewnie nie wiedziały co zrobić bo zabić jej nie mogły, ale czy jej obecność była problemem? Ona i tak tylko… hibernuję, co im ona przeszkadza? Królowa znowu udowodniła jak bardzo jej to królestwo nie odchodzi, dobra robota! Tak naprawdę same Pieczęcie są niesamowicie interesujące, ale jedyne o czym wspomnę jak na razie, to to że jedna z tych pieczęci jest w pokoju w Weaver’s den, który jest chyba nazywany pokojem Hornet w plikach gry, i jeżeli to prawda, to znaczy że Weavery chciały obronić Hornet i zrobiły dla niej pięczeć, co jest strasznie urocze i smutne patrząc na to że same Weavery są martwe. I jeszcze jedna rzecz na temat modliszek… Zapomniałaś o cytatach Elder hu Ogólnie mam ochote mówić o Deepnest, bo to miejsce ma bardzo intersujące historie, jedną z nich jest wiadomo Hornet, ale to każdy zna, ale coś… ciekawego o czym za bardzo nikt nie mówi jest to że jeden z tabletów lorowych z Fungal Wastsów mówi o jakimś (Google tłumacz intensifaj) ojcu rodu? Rozpłodniku? O tym kimś, który już niestety nie jest już z nami, później mówi o królowej, która jest tylko zwykłą bestią, co sugeruję że ten Król deepnestu (Jak od teraz będę na niego mówił) był czymś więcej niż zwykłą bestią, ale nic o nim nam więcej nie wiadomo. Their dead sire, once of honoured caste. Their sealed mother, but the common beast. –Lore Tablety z Fungal Wastesów Inną ciekawą rzeczą z Deepnestu jest statua… trilobita? Czym kolwiek to coś jest… Ale wracając, czy to może być ten cały król? Albo raczej rasa z której pochodził? Triblobity są spokrewniony w jakiś sposób z pająkami, i są starożytne, i wymarłe, co tłumaczyło by ich poziom w hierarchii. A może Trilobity to jakieś starożytne stworzenia czczone przez Deepnestowe kreatury? Ta druga opcja robi według mnie dużo więcej sansu. Istnienie martwego króla Deepnestu może też sugerować dlaczego Herrah chciała dziecko z Widelcem i nikim innym, może chciała żeby jej dziecko miało jakąś krew z wysokich standardów, bo ona sama jest tylko zwykłą bestią? I wiem że wysłowiłem się dziwnie ale chyba rozumiesz o co mi chodzi. Mam nadzieje że dowiemy się więcej o Deepneście w Silksong, w końcu gramy jako Hornet. Ok to idźmy dalej! Coś o Ze'mer, powiedziałem coś jak "Czemu ona się zmieniła w mask shard?" teraz jestem prawie pewien że tylko przez Gameplay i nie ma żadnego LORE wyjaśnienia, bo Brooding Mawlek robi to samo, ale po śmierci, czyli pewnie Ze'mer jest martwa, a mask shard tam jest bo gameplay. Bardzo chcę usłyszeć tą teorie, chociaż jak się o tym pomyśli… To ma jakiś sens Czy przeszedłem Godhome? Jeszcze tylko Pantheon Hallownestu i możesz wysyłać swoje dzikie teorie, dzisiaj po raz pierwszy doszedłem do Absolute Radiance! I zostałem absolutnie zniszczony! Silksong! Jej! Ok, tu napiszę o pochodzeniu kilku postaci które jak na moje mogą być z Farloom, ekhem: Ze'mer W jednym miejscu z trailera są rzeczy podobne do tych które można znaleźć w Resting Ground gdy zniszczy się grób od którego idzie się do Ze'mer, dodatkowo jest w grze miejsce które się nazywa Greymoor, co jeśli Ze'mer pochodzi z Greymoor, i kiedy wyjechała do Hallownest do wzieła kilka rzeczy w Farloom? A imię Ze'mer z gry (Grey Mourner) nie mówi że kogoś opłakuję, tylko jest taką nazwą mówiącą skąd pochodzi, no wiesz jak Krakowiak, Szczecinianin, taka sprawa. Elder hu Tu jest prościej, w trailerze są przeciwnicy do niego podobni, on nie jest z Hallownest, więc może z Farloom. Weavery Weavery nie są z Hallownest, Farloom ma loom z nazwie, jeśli znasz angielski lub google tłumacza to wiesz o co mi pewnie chodzi. W trailerze jest Hornet krzycząca GaHamA ''przed statuą Weavera, co ona by tam robiła? Czemu ci dziwni typkowie w ogóle wzieli Hornet? Może dlatego że ma jakieś powiązanie z Weaverami? HYMMM? 3. W ogóle mnie ciekawi system imion w Deepnescie, czy oni tam mieli system imion? Na Hornet Midwife i Pietruszka mówią „Gendered Child” czego nawet nie będę próbował tłumaczyć lol, ale czemu nie po prostu Hornet? Jeżeli Midwife rzeczywiście pełniła role położnej Herry, jak jej imię mocno sugeruję praktycznie mówi, to czemu mówi do Hornet tak jak mówi? Nie łatwiej po imieniu? I jeżeli kolejność w której Hornet spotykała królowe była Herrah -> Pietruszka -> Vesspa to można powiedzieć że po prostu nie miała imienia przed spotkaniem Vesspy, więc mówiono do niej '''Gendered Child, '''a Vesspa po prostu dała jej imię, które jej się tak spodobało że go używa. 5. Ok to tu ja jestem tym głupim (cóż za zaskoczenie lol), ten totem to Blady król, dla mnie bardziej przypomniało to Białą dame, ale po prostu jestem ślepy, ale to i tak nie zmienia zbyt mojego pytania. 7. '''Zote=Void '''change my mind 9. Teraz też chcę żeby ta wioska ślimaków była w grze, chociaż nie pasują zbytnio do reszty gry... Ale ale ale... One są takie fajne. 10. OH BOY. Miałem ten swój save file gdzie byłem pi- - ą I uciekałem z gry gdy blisko śmierci, ale stwierdziłem że to zabija zabawe, i po co robić steel soul skoro I tak będę uciekał od śmierci? Więc go usunąłem i zrobiłem nowy… Umarłem w Crystal Peeks kiedy próbowałem zdobyć larwę blisko Korony Hallownestu… potem miałem kilka podejść których nie liczę, bo to byłem ja martwy w środku próbujący zrobić coś nowego bo chodzenie przez to samo King’s pass, Forgotten Crossroads i Greenpath robiło się STRASZNIE nudne, i nie brałem tego na serio, postanowiłem zobaczyć czy mogę zdobyć Fury of the Fallen przez robienie pogo na komarach, umarłem lol, postanowiłem zawalczyć z Brooding Mawlekiem, umarłem lol, ale wtedy miałem próbę tak na serio, już nie jak te kilka poprzednich… Umarłem na Hornet Sentinel… ACHHCHCAHCHCJCASHA miałem już tak dużo zrobione! Ahhh… zgaduję że przejście gry na Steel Soul zajmie mi jeszcze jakieś… 15 podjeść, pewnie umrę na Radiance lol (Zanim powiesz że Hornet Sentinel i Radiance są opcjonalne mnie to nie obchodzi ja chcę prawdziwe zakończenie). Nie mogę się doczekać wizyty w białym pałacu na steel soulu lol. '''Edit: No umarłem do Hornet po raz drugi... Chcę umrzeć Edit 2: '''To ja kiedy umrę na Hornet Sentinel po raz drugi z rzędu podczas Steel Soula, a końcówka to ja rozumiejący że i tak z tym nic nie mogę zrobić więc lepiej po prostu kontynuować i mieć na dzieje że bumerango głowa nie zabije mnie po raz trzeci Nie, ja też tam widzę Sansa, i chcę tylko powiedzieć że Dashmaster jest okropnym charmem i jedyne miejsce gdzie powiniem być to śmietnik u Salubry. I tutaj dodam jeszcze jedno bo nie wiem gdzie indziej to powiedzieć… Ascended Markoth to najgorszy boss z całej gry, i jedyny boss z tej gry którego nazwał bym złym. Markoth był moim ulubionym Dream wariatem, teraz chcę zrzucić na niego żyrandol, ten boss może iść się jebaaaaaaaaaa…. Ekhem, ten boss może zrobić takie combo na tobie że to jest smutne, ile razy dostałem z jego tarczy i wpadłem w nicość? To cztery maski, to prawie pół naszego życia, pół, tyle robi Pure Vessel i Nightmare King Grimm, jak mam być szczery to Ascended Markoth jest cięższy od Nightmare King Grimma, całkowicie serio, może dlatego że Nightmare King Grimm to rzeczywiście dobry boss. Ok koniec mini rantu. Ogólnie to jest duże podobieństwo pomiędzy królową termitów i Divine, tak samo jak Leg eatera do zwykłego termita, więc zgaduję że tym są Divine i Leg eater, termitami (TU). Wiem że ty to pewnie wiesz ale i tak chciałem o tym powiedzieć. ''Edit 3: Chcę tylko powiedzieć że Absolutna Radiance jest absolutnie RNG, i to jest pierwszy raz w całej grze gdzie naprawdę myślę czy się po prostu nie poddać i obejrzeć zakończenia, bo ta walka jest strasznie nie fair, cała, to jest czyste szczęście, po jakiś 10 podejściach potrafisz ominąć jej każdy atak, ALE, ona używa kilka ataków na raz, i czasami to co robi jest praktycznie nie unikalne, a ta faza ze wspinaczką? Największy bullshit w calutkiej grze, jak się laser pojawi na tobie to co zrobisz? Nic, nie możesz od tego uciec, możesz tylko iśc w górę i mieć nadzieje że Radiance się zmiłuję. Po tym jak umrę do niej w Pantheonie bulu i cierpienia, to mam taki moment który można opisać tylko jako "Jestem kompletnie martwy w środku" zmarnowałem 40 minut robiąc boss rush, żeby umrzeć na Radiance. Chcę ją pokonać i po prostu to już skończyć, pomocy. Edit 4: O BOŻE O kurdebele, ok ok ok, kiedy to piszę to mam zpauzowaną grę, na umierającej Radiance, w Pantheonie, serce mi bije z szybkością 3 Slyjów na sekunde, AAAAAA, UDAŁO MI SIĘ!!! O mój boże, piszę to teraz i obejrzę zakończenie po ty jak dodam wszystko co chcę dodać do tej wiadomości, ale AAAAAAAA. Miałem jedną maskę na ostatniej fazie, JEDNĄ, i to zrobiłem, AAAAAAAAA. Czy Godseeker umrze? W walce z Sheo on maluję Godseeker, ale to trochę przypomina czaskę, oczywiście a ja to widziałem jako czaskę bo wiadomo... Walka, akcja, trochę ciężko się przyjrzeć, ale zrobiłem screena, i to po prostu Godseeker, ale teraz jestem bardzo ciekawy... czy ona umrze? Zobaczę za jakieś... 60 minut? No chyba coś takiego. Smutno mi się zrobiło gdy się zorientowałem że Grimm w Godhomie nie kłania się nam, tylko Godseeker i jej... Godseekerom? Czy oni wszycy mają na imię Godseeker? Ale wracając do Grilla, czemu do niej? Ona tam tylko siedzi, to ja tu robię ciężkie walki, foch. Jak już o Grillu mowa... Jego Dreamnailowe dialogi są,,, ciekawe, on wie że Godseeker tu jest? To znaczy że wszyscy wiedzą? To znaczy wiadomo, On jest tym całym no.... No wiadomo, on jest trochę... mądrzejszy? Nie mogę znaleźć słowa, no ale chyba rozumiesz, więc czy inni wiedzą? Na przykład Hornet czy Radiance, one też są mądre, HEMM. Ok my jesteśmy martwi, zpuazowałem w takim momencie ze widzę naszą maskę rozerwaną na pół i kólke Voida, to fajna nagroda, śmierć. Edit 5: Powiem tyle... Wytłumacz proszę ja nie rozumiem co czemu jak gdzie